Paprika Wasteland
Paprika Wasteland is where Nappa and the Saibamen kill Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo. It is also where Nappa is defeated by Goku and then killed by Vegeta. It is also where Piccolo trained Gohan to battle the saiyans. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Gwyniviere *Razeth *Diventh *Plantinga You can also train here. * Edan * Training Slot 2 * Training Slot 3 * Training Slot 4 Fight!!! Gwyniviere * Health: 61,753/80,000 * Strength: 263 (329) * Speed: 263 (329) * Stamina: 450/1000 * Equipment: Dual swords (gum gauntlets and greaves) * Effects: regeneration 10%, absorption 3 stacks of determination, 15% damage resist 0.5% bleed * Signature form: determination manifest Razeth * Health: 7,915/40,000 * Strength: 175 (218.75) * Speed: 175 (218.75) * Stamina: 50/1000 * Equipment: Sword * Effects: Silent Speed, Ancient Martial Arts, +25% Speed, +25% Strength, 0.1% bleed on custom attack hits. * Signature Form: Aura Dragon Diventh *Health: 13,370/60,000 *Strength: 240 *Speed: 240 *Stamina: 500/1000 *Equipment: Sword *Effects: Savage Roar, Ancient Martial Arts. *Signature: Call of the negative energy Plantinga *Health:48,689/90,000 *Strength: 280 *Speed: 326 (407.5) *Stamina 500/1000 *Items:Dual Swords (Staff) *Effects: Slow Regeneration (Every other turn regenerate 5% health) 30% Kinetic damage, 25% extra stamina usage, 15% damage resistance *Signature form: Enlightenment Fight *Diventh arrives, entering his sig transformation and using two Roars of the Shadow Dragons(Custom Tier 1 Kinetic) on Gwyn. (1 hit 5760 *Plantinga appears "Well well well if it isn't Gwyn and the Dragon seems like as good a time as any to test my new form out." He slowly begins to gain power as he gains a white aura as he bursts out energy his eyes shoot open revealing they're glowing white. "It's all so simple... This is my body and mind unlocked..." He draws his staff and attacks 4 times (2 times per sword. 2 hit 5040 damage ) *Gwyn spins around clicking, her skin forming into gauntlets "huh so we are starting now? well lets see how a pacifist handles a little pugilism" Gwyn leaps at Plantinga using his large frame against him quickly darting in and out of his blind spots and are with his staff fienting him and then striking him (8 sword strikes 6 hit 10,059 *"Hmm, this'll be interesting... May as well prioritise targets here." Razeth chuckles as he unsheathes his sword, his head turns towards Plantinga an smirks, Razeth speeds towards him and slashes Plantinga with a dark energy (Darkbane Slash, custom T3 Kinetic hit) then slices him twice. (Two sword strikes miss) 7875 *Diventh notices the focus, and grins. He lashes 3 Roars of the Shadow Dragons on Plantinga. (1 hit 5220 *Plantinga smirks and thinks to himself though the words can be heard by all others in the battle "I appreciate myself being taken as the threat of the fight but as my wounds heal slowly I notice how little damage the small pink one has taken despite the full frontal assault from the dragon. One may consider a superb healing factor to be behind that. It will take more than one of us to overcome that feature of hers." He grins then just Gwyn hears ''"I'm very sorry about that dear I appreciate you wish to go unnoticed but very little escapes my observation." '' At which point he turns to her rushing her with his staff striking 10 times 6 hit 16,380 *Gwyn smirks catching the staff by forming her arms into an X "PFFT nah i didn't try to go unnoticed they just singled you out is all, how mean picking on ickle me" she begins twisting her arms and her fingers go deep purple ad more bulbous like metal balls "lets see you dodge all these, lock and load my gattling gum" she lets her arms go and they begin spnning at insane speed firing off the hardened finger bullets at great speed at Plantinga (tier 5k hit 16,677 *''Razeth tilts his head at Plantinga before sighing. ''"Oh please, don't tempt yourself..." ''Razeth coats his blade in flames before charging at Plantinga before striking him twice with the sword. ''(Two Flame Lance T2 Custom Kinetic both miss) *Diventh continues his offensive on Plantinga, and uses 2 Roars of the Shadow Dragons miss and Ancient Martial Arts. hit 2040 no stun *Plantinga smirks "You're all fools" He thinks aloud. "Have you not noticed the gummy girls natural talent? Unless we all attack her she will best us all." He strikes at her 6 times using 2 rush count to restore 200 stamina 3 hit 8190 *"Well i appreciate the compliment i suppose i should step it up" Gwyn starts to power up her pink aura eminating with power. The strength of her foes, the adrenaline rush, the fact plantinga doesnt have much internal monologue the fill her with DETERMINATION. (determination manifest) *"Alright, I guess I'll make this interesting too to say the least..." ''Razeth then chuckles as a red draconic aura forms around Razeth, his eyes glow red as he claws Plantinga upwards. ''(Aura Dragon Sig Trans, Draconic Strike T1 Custom Kinetic miss) *"She is talented yes, but she has a habit of bursting like a flame-powerful, but short-lived. You on the other hand..." He follows these words by two Agony of the Shadow Dragons aimed at Plantinga(Custom Tier 2 Kinetic) 1 hit .10440 damage *Plantinga is visibly injured now. "I am not a fan of this." He attakcs Diventh 10 times with his staff 7 hit 17640 *Gwyn is above observing the fight "it may have been a little unfair to gang up on plantinga like that, well i suppose all is fair in love and war but i may as well share the love" she dissapears re-appearing infront of diventh "boop" she swings her arms upwards sending him skywards before catching him and twisting piledrivering him into the ground (6 sword strikes 4 hit 8883) before firing hardened bullet like fingers at razeth (tier 2k miss *''Razeth jumps back then looks at Gwyn. ''"Aww, I thought we were friends... Ah well..." ''Razeth speeds towards her then slashes her with his sword. ''(Flame Lance T2 Custom Kinetic hit 5559 bleed occurs) *Diventh grunted. "Heh, guess I need to change targets." He turned to Razeth, and sends 5 Roars of the Shadow Dragons. (3 hit 17,280 *Plantinga smirks facing Diventh "I tried to assist but with you in the way it'll be difficult to defeat the girl so I'm afraid I'll have to remove you." He slashes him 6 times with his staff spending 2 rush count to regain stamina all hit 15,120 *Gwyn cracks her neck "well alls fair in love and war, besides we are all here trying to win i'm just doing what comes naturally" She channels ki into her hand and it glows brightly "This hand of mine is burning red, its proud roar tells me to grasp victory. Take this my love my anger and all of my sorrow. ERUPTING BURNING FINGER" she grabs onto to razeths face and channels that ki as a close range blast (tier 3 energy hit 14,805 *''After that attack finishes, Razeth jumps back onto his feet and cracks his knuckles. ''"I'm gonna enjoy doing this now that you did that..." ''Razeth makes a draconic growl as he lashes out at Gwyn, attacking her multiple times. ''(Five Draconic Strikes T1 Custom Kinetic 4 hit 11118 bleed stacks occur) *Diventh huffs and puffs. "Cheeky little bastard... Let me finish this guy, then I'll come back to you." Diventh uses 3 Roars of the Shadow Dragons on Razeth. Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Earth Training Grounds Category:Training Grounds Category:Battle Grounds Category:RP Areas